


One A.M. Shenanigans

by iloveyousweetbean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Does Marinette get competitive and protective over her gf? Yes. Yes she does, F/F, M/M, adrinino - Freeform, alyanette - Freeform, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: Over a silly misunderstanding, Alya and Nino challenge each other to a shopping cart race. Marinette gets dragged into it by her lovely, but mischievous girlfriend and Adrien also gets dragged into it by his beloved boyfriend. At the end of the morning, who will end up winning the race?





	One A.M. Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megatraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/gifts).



> Hehehe So let's get down to it. This doesn't make sense entirely, but I tried. The cameras don't work in the store because it's one a.m., let's just go with that, and I think I addressed what I needed to. Hehehe, otherwise, please enjoy! And thank you to Meg for putting this idea in my head, this one's for you!

* * *

 

How do you find yourself at one A.M in the grocery store with your girlfriend and your two best friends, who were also boyfriends, hyping each other up with kisses in between words?

 

Marinette had no clue, and she really didn’t care, as long as her girlfriend was happy. It had been Alya’s idea to drag her out of bed to decide some bet between her and Nino once and for all.

 

Marinette knew what the bet was about, and so did Adrien, whose eyes kept darting over to her. She shook her head and mouthed “sorry” as Adrien continued to smile and mouthed back “it’s okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was over something small, when Alya had commented on Nino’s music, and Nino had taken it personally. What had ensued in the weeks following after were petty remarks constantly exchanged between them, and finally, Marinette had convinced Alya to apologize and Adrien had done the same with Nino. It had just been a misunderstanding between them, and they had both apologized and moved on.

 

Or so Marinette had thought.

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette yawned and felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist gently.

 

“Morning, sweetheart.” Alya murmured, placing a kiss on Marinette’s neck lightly, and Marinette let out a small giggle.

 

“Mmmm...” Marinette leaned into Alya’s hug, “You ready to kick ass and take names?”

 

“You know it, babe.” Alya nuzzled her nose into Marinette’s neck and Marinette shivered slightly. “Those two losers are going down.”

 

“I think they’re going to be a pretty tough competition.” Marinette hummed and Alya laughed. Marinette loved her laugh, even thought Alya didn’t, and she turned to see Alya staring daggers at the other two lovebirds, who were holding one another tightly.

 

“Two minutes, Lahiffe! Then, you’re going down!” Alya called out and Adrien stuck his tongue out at her. Alya gasped and Marinette chuckled.

 

“Out of all the people…” Alya was shaking in disbelief, “I never thought Adrien Agreste would ever…”

 

“If it concerns Nino, then yes, I would. All the time.” Adrien responded, and Nino stuck his tongue out at Alya as well.

 

“You’re going down, Lahiffe!” Marinette shouted, a touch of glee in her voice, startling all three, especially Alya. Marinette began to roll up her sleeves playfully and was about to stomp over to Nino and Adrien, but Alya caught her by her waist.

 

“Hey, Nette, you might want to save that energy for when we’re actually kicking their butts?” Alya placed a quick kiss on Marinette’s cheek and Marinette nodded, as they made their way over to the entrance of the store, where their carts were waiting for them.

 

“You can back out now, dudette, and we’d be totally fine with you admitting that my music taste is good.” Nino smirked, “Maybe even better than yours.”

 

“Oh no, no, no, Nino.” Marinette clicked her tongue in disapproval, “Here’s what’s going to happen. We’re going to win because Alya won’t let me lose this one, and I want to see her happy. Now, we’re going to race, and you’re going to take this defeat, Lahiffe, so I can go home and rest.”

 

Marinette was pulled back into a quick hug by Alya and smiled tiredly. 

 

“Let’s do this.”

 

* * *

 

Marinette didn’t expect to find herself inside of the shopping cart, and she was staring at Adrien, wide-eyed, as he had been placed in Nino’s shopping cart.

 

“You didn’t think this would be easy, did you, Nino?” Alya teased and Adrien clutched onto the sides of the cart.

 

“Relax, Adrien,” Nino’s voice trembled slightly, “We’re going to win this, I promise.”

 

“I’m more worried about whether or not I’ll end up in the hospital.” Adrien gulped and Marinette tittered.

 

“On your marks,” Marinette yelled, clutching onto the sides of the cart, “You need to go around the whole store twice and  **_go_ ** !”

 

* * *

 

Was Marinette expecting Alya to let out a battle cry that shook her to the core? No, she wasn’t. She had to hold on tightly, and her palms were turning red from the hard grip she had on the cart. 

 

Nino was struggling slightly with pushing the cart with Adrien at the same speed Alya was pushing Mari in the cart. Marinette stuck her tongue out at Adrien, who looked a bit sick and she threw her head back and laughed, as they passed them. Alya turned a corner sharply and apologized.

 

“Sorry, babe! Are you hurt?” Alya’s voice was coated with concern and Marinette nodded, as Nino and Adrien caught up quickly.

 

“Bet you can’t do this!” Nino smirked, and he jumped on the cart, as he threw his hands in the air.

 

“Careful!” Arien yelped, as they almost hit a stand of avocados. Alya let out a triumphant laugh, but it was one that was let out too soon, as Marinette screamed when they knocked over a stand of oranges.

 

“Go, go, go!” Marinette encouraged Alya, who was pulling the cart back, as Nino and Adrien passed them with their fingers shaped in L’s. 

 

Alya grunted, and struggled to keep pushing, and Marinette quickly hopped out, carried Alya in her arms, and put her down gently inside the cart.

 

“I’ll finish the race,” Marinette promised, and she began to push and as she gained speed, she saw that Nino and Adrien were already on their second and last lap. 

 

Determined, and encouraged by her girlfriend’s shouting, Marinette pushed harder and with that, hopped on the cart, letting her arms fly in the air for a fleeting moment, before jumping off again.

 

“You’re never going to catch up, dudette!” Nino called out and Marinette had a sly smile on her face.

 

Marinette did eventually catch up, as Nino and Adrien hit a corner, and lost a bit of their grip. 

 

“Yeah, baby, that’s how we do it!” Alya hooted, and Marinette blushed, but stopped, to make sure Nino and Adrien were okay.

 

‘We’re fine.” Nino groaned, standing up with a pained expression.

 

“You don’t look fine. Adrien doesn’t, either.” Marinette commented, a frown on her face. She pulled the cart to an abrupt halt and quickly set to helping Adrien get out of the cart, and Alya helped Nino stand up.

 

“Maybe this wasn’t worth it.” Adrien moaned, and he looked like he was about to vomit.

 

“Hey, hey, hey.” Nino smiled, his expression still lingering with pain, “It’s okay.” 

 

Nino laced his fingers with Adrien and Alya looked at Marinette, a bit exasperated. “What do we do?” Alya mouthed and Marinette had an idea.

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure you can push us all?” Adrien asked, and he held onto Nino.

 

“Oh, you bet I can.” Marinette gave them a scheming smile, and Alya kissed Marinette’s cheek, as she had managed to decorate the cart like a boat with a sail. 

 

“You bet your music she can,” Alya replied smugly and Marinette gave out a battle cry, one that she knew would make her beautiful girlfriend proud, and pushed forward, jumping onto the cart herself, beaming.

 

Before they all managed to clean up and leave before the store opened, Marinette realized that the bet and any remaining harsh feelings had been forgotten once they had worked together and took turns pushing each other on the shopping carts.

  
  
  
  



End file.
